


Valentine's Magic

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mystrade Holidays [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Greg has a trick up his sleeve this Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmirandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/gifts), [Elaine27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine27/gifts), [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).



> This is the sequel to [The British Government's New Clothes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12886590) and [Will Greg Come this Christmas?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13019556)

Greg enjoyed his Christmas prank on Mycroft — and the “revenge” that followed — so much that he decided to make it a holiday tradition. And why wait for the next Christmas holiday, when Valentine’s Day was right around the corner? All he had to do was come up with a suitable (pun definitely intended) prank.

 

This being their first Valentine’s Day as husbands, Mycroft had made reservations at one of the poshest restaurants in London. Greg knew they would both be expected to be fashionably dressed — a fact which would play into his plan perfectly.

 

“I think it would be romantic to coordinate our suits on Valentine’s Day,” he said at the beginning of February. “What are you going to wear?”

 

Mycroft gave him a suspicious look. “Do not even _think_ about putting an appliqué Cupid on the back of my jacket,” he warned.

 

Greg was all affronted innocence. “Of course not! Do you think I didn’t learn my lesson after what happened at Christmas?”

 

Mycroft smiled at him wickedly. “Point taken. Hmm… I think the dove grey Paul Smith.”

 

“You do look very handsome in that one. Would you be open to wearing matching red pocket squares for Valentine’s Day?”

 

“If it will make you happy. But promise me they won’t be too garish.”

 

“Don’t worry. They’ll be the picture of understated elegance.”

 

…

 

Phase one completed, Greg moved on to phase two of his plan. He contacted Sherlock, who was more than happy to put him in touch with a helpful street magician. The performer was able to provide him with the materials and training he needed to pull this off successfully.

 

…

 

As they got dressed for their Valentine’s date, Mycroft made a point of looking at himself in the mirror from every possible angle. Finally satisfied that there were no appliqué hearts hidden anywhere on his suit, he turned to admire Greg.

 

“We do look good with the matching pocket squares,” he acknowledged.

 

Greg smiled at him, and held out his arm. “Shall we?”

 

…

 

The restaurant was ostentatiously opulent, and their meal cost more than Greg earned in a week, but he reminded himself that it didn’t matter, since he and Mycroft now shared their finances. The food was delicious, and it felt good to be out on a proper date with his husband, surrounded by other happy couples.

 

 

Greg waited until they’d finished dessert and had risen from their table before springing his trap. Throwing an arm casually over Mycroft’s shoulder, he took hold of the tip of his new red silk pocket square. Then, in one swift movement, he spun Mycroft around, simultaneously tugging on the fabric, which spooled out into an endless multicoloured streamer.

 

Before Mycroft knew what was happening, he was wrapped in a ribbon of alternating red-orange-yellow-green-blue-violet silk, his arms trapped against his body by numerous tight coils. He let out a completely undignified squawk, and all of the other patrons in the restaurant turned to gape.

 

With a final flourish, Greg wrapped the end of the fabric around his own waist and tied it with a bow, securing them together.

 

“Mycroft Holmes,” he said, in a voice that carried through the now-silent restaurant, “you may think this is just a cheap magic trick, but my love for you is no illusion, and I want the whole world to see it.”

 

He put his hands on either side of Mycroft’s flushed face and kissed him breathless, as the room broke into applause.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Mottlemoth for organizing the Mystrade Valentine's Calendar. I'm honored to be able to kick it off. I'll be contributing another ficlet - a sequel to this one - next week. If you enjoyed these hijinks, you might want to subscribe to my [Naughty Mystrade Holidays](http://archiveofourown.org/series/894426) series.


End file.
